warriorsofworldwariiifandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors of World War III Wiki
Welcome to the Warriors of World War III Wiki Warriors of World War III or WWW3 or WWWIII is a First Person Shooter Video Game currently in development by L-mod United Kingdom. Gameplay The gameplay is like many other shooters with simple run and gun mechanics, aim down sights, crouch and prone, reload and jump, combined with vehicular gameplay as well. Engine L-mod United Kingdom confirms Warriors of World War III will be using the ShadowEdge Physics Engine 2. The ShadowEdge Physics Engine 2 is a sophisticated engine that focuses primarily on lighting but it also includes ragdoll phyiscs, moveable objects like bins and boxes, especially when shot at enhancing a realistic feel. Story In 2012, during the London Olympic Games, the British Special Air Service 22nd Regiment prevented an Al-Qaeda attack on the opening ceremony, the plot and prevention was never revealed to the public until the end of the games. Across the Atlantic Ocean, tensions between Cuba and the United States are running high after Cuban Air Defenses shot down an American C-17 Cargo Plane, carrying military equipment and one nuclear weapon, the President of the United States upgrades the US military to DEFCON 2, Cuba; fearing an American invasion orders it's Armed Forces on their highest alerts, MiG-29 Inceptors ready to take on any aircraft the US could send, these actions were never needed to be put into military confrontation as the US sent in their elite Special Forces Unit Kilo 1 to recover the special cargo only, they have been task to find the downed C-17 in Eastern Cuba and with the United States Marine Corps off the coast readying AH-1 Cobras and a V-22 Osprey for a quick extraction, but the task force had to be moved to Brazil after hearing the special cargo has been taken and is on its way the Rio. Many days have passed, tensions between Cuba and America are dying down with the Army and Navy at DEFCON 3 but the Air Force still on DEFCON 2, Kilo 1 and the USMC stage an assault on the docks in Rio De Janeiro, after intense fire fight against the local militia, Kilo 1 quickly calls for extraction before the Brazilian Army arrives, as the weapon gets boarded on the V-22, the Brazilian Army arrives, Kilo 1 gets all Marines to safety whilst they stay behind to handle the army, they would spend 2 weeks fighting to get to Bolivia where the US Air Force will be waiting after the US Government made deals with Bolivia. In London, MI5 Intelligence receives news of a known terrorist suspect; Einrich Ussenheimer, leader of the European terrorist cell called Nazi Cult, is going to a meeting in Soho to make deals with Al-Qaeda, when it was confirmed that the meeting is official, the 22nd SAS Regiment were called into action with a task to apprehend Ussenheimer and bring him in, the SAS are successful in their mission and finds out about a major terrorist attack is imminent. Ali Bin Sala is the new leader of Al-Qaeda since the death of Osama Bin Laden in May 2011, Bin Sala has promised his followers that he will change the world by any means, with terrorist attacks on British, American and other Western Embassies in Iraq, Afghanistan and Pakistan, his main target is King Faris Al-Mane, the King of Saudi Arabia, Bin Sala believes if he can frame the Western world for killing the most powerful Islamic Monarch in the Middle East, then a global chaos will follow, his plans are successful as his men have captured an American soldier who will be framed and executed for "Assasinating" the King of Arabia, after the assasination, international news follows, Eastern news reporters claims the United States of America are to blame due to the fact it was an American soldier who was found, Saudi Arabia angrily declares war on the United States. With the help of Britain's MI5, the CIA gives reports to the Secretary of Defense, reports state that the attack was the work of Al-Qaeda's top dog's right hand man Muhommed Sahili, Muhommed is said to be hiding in a hotel in the Arabian capital, the United States would need to make a choice, with Saudi Arabia unofficially at war, the United States modify their UH-60 Black Hawks with Stealth Technology to sneak through Arabian radar to get into Riyadh, but the mission was unsuccessful, Muhommed was never in Riyadh and the United States spent Billions of Dollars on Stealth Helicopters. In Russia, Russian disguised terrorists, dress in Russian Air Force uniforms hijacks 6 fully armed Sukhoi T-50 Stealth Fighters and 2 SU-25 Ground Attack Aircraft and flies into Eastern Europe, when Russian Forces realised what was happening, the Russian Government orders their Air Force to shoot their own planes down before the European Union believes Russia is launching an attack, but their fears happened, Polish radar detected the Russian Air Force and contacts its European allies, the EU states quickly called their Armed Forces into action against the Russian Federation, Russian Forces are given new orders: Invade Europe. In Asia, the Korean War is reignited and a small US Task Force based in Japan are preparing to be deployed onto the Korean peninsula, but China is skeptical about a US invasion of Korea, and prepares a task force to invade Japan before American and Japanese Forces set foot on to peninsula, 3 days later, Japan is hit by the Chinese Navy and their invasion forces storms the West Coast of Japan, with US troops stationed in Japan, the United States sends its Pacific Task Force to assist Japan, China responds by sending their own Fleet with a Task Force en route to the United States of America, World War III has begun. International Connections Warriors of World War III is set in an alternate Universe however many of the events in the game were planned back in January of 2012, since then, many events in the game have occured, the most notable event that has occured is North Korea's delcaration of war against South Korea on March 31st, 2013, the developers state the Second Korean War in the game was to happen around March of 2013. Korean War cancel If the current situation in the Korean Peninsula does not calm down to peaceful levels, the Korean War part of the campaign may have to be cut, L-mod United Kingdom says it does not want to release a game that will be based on an actual military conflict, as the Korean war in the game is a major importance in the campaign mode, if military conflict happens, then the game would have to be cancelled due to the fact the game is meant to be fictional and the Korean war was to be the major part of the game. Latest activity Category:Browse